emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2038 (26th December 1995)
Plot It is Boxing Day. Zak is out poaching. Albert is trying to get in his good books, but Zak is still suspicious of his motives for visiting. Frank adds some whisky to his morning tea. Dave has spent Christmas night at Home Farm with Kim. She locks him out of the house for a joke, but Seth turns up and Dave has to hide (he's wearing his boxer shorts). Seth has come to borrow a rope for the tug of war competition that is taking place - Woolpack v Malt Shovel. Jan calls to see Linda. She invites her and Biff for some lunch and is surprised when she accepts. Albert is still trying to persuade Zak to do a 'job'with him, but Zak doesn't want to end up in jail. Nick arrives back from spending Christmas in Scarborough. Kathy tells him that she has had her worst Christmas ever courtesy of Kim Tate. She also tells Nick that Kim is having Dave's baby. Nick has brought Paula home with him. Seth, Vic and Terry inspect the site of the tug of war. Seth tells them that it is tradition that the competition takes place over the river Emm. They are worried because the Malt Shovel customers are quite rough " even the Dingles won't drink there ". Terry seems preoccupied. Jan is excited about Linda's visit. Roy steals Ned's shotgun after Scott pays him five pounds. Chris worries about Frank when he seems obsessed with Kim. He is rambling. He demands to speak to the doctor. Vic sends Terry his car so that he can go to York to visit Britt, who did not ring him on Christmas Day. Frank rings Des and demands that he comes to see him. Albert cleverly manages to get Butch and Sam to agree to help him play a trick on a friend. He tells them not to mention it to Zak. Frank wants to borrow Des's clothes. He turns nasty when Des tries to refuse. Mandy Dingle turns up. Terry is refused entry to Britt's pub as it is a ladies day only. The bouncer doesn't believe Terry when he says that he is Britt's husband - she has used her maiden name over the door. Frank leaves the hospital. Mandy claims that she has come to look after the Dingles. This excites Sam and Butch. Terry manages to gain entry to the Belle of York. A male stripper is performing. Britt is surprised to see him. Britt does not seem very happy to see Terry. She ushers him upstairs. Linda takes a holly wreath to the spot where she buried the letter to her unborn baby. As she talks to Biff, the sound of a shotgun scares them and she rolls over into some mud. Scott has fired the shotgun and nearly hits Roy. He takes the gun from him. Frank goes back to the field where Kim had her riding accident in the summer of 1992. He blames her subsequent miscarriage for the failure of their marriage. Zak finds out that Mandy is actually homeless now as her family let her room while she was in jail for helping out at the siege. Zak does not want her to stay until he finds out that she is a good cook. The girls go off to watch the tug of war. Albert takes charge of Butch and Sam while Zak is asleep. Britt finally comes up to see Terry. She makes it clear that she is not happy to see him and wishes that he had phoned. Kim and Dave have been out for a ride together. Jack and Sarah are visiting the Glovers. Jan is upset because neither Dave nor Linda have turned up. She goes mad when she sees Roy skulking in with Ned's shotgun. The Sugdens feel uncomfortable. Terry tries to convince Britt that they could start again, they made a good team once. She tells him to go just as Gerald Taylor walks in with a bottle of champagne. Terry is heartbroken and thumps Gerald as he walks out. Gerald shouts after him that he is finished in the licence trade. Frank arrives back at Home Farm. Kim and Dave are in the stables. Zak wakes up to find no sign of Butch or Sam and his van is missing. Meanwhile, as Butch is driving, he nearly runs into a red BMW. It is forced off the road. Butch is about to have a go at the driver when Sam spots that "it's one of them.....them Gladiators ". Butch decides to run for it. Frank is spying on Kim and Dave. As they set off in the car together he runs after them. Dave spots him and forces Kim to stop the car. Frank seems to be having another heart attack. Frank looks pale as he is taken away in an ambulance. The Tug of War competition is about to start. The Malt Shovel team look quite menacing. Half the Woolpack team are missing. Jan and Linda row. Eric is running bets on who will win. Albert and the lads arrive at a large house. Butch and Sam still think that they are there to play a trick on one of Albert's friends. They do not suspect anything, even when Albert produces a sawn off shotgun and then asks them to wear face masks. Albert bursts into the owners living room and a robbery takes place while the lads have a cup of tea with the owners mother. Betty is trying to get the Woolpack team organised. They are one man short. Vic asks Mandy if she would be interested in joining them, but she is insulted. Just at that moment, Hunter the Gladiator approaches and asks if anyone has got a rope - too good an opportunity to miss. Butch and Sam are being shown photographs of Kenneth when he was a boy. Albert has completed his robbery and is getting away when Sam calls him Uncle Albert and his cover is blown. Betty sweet talks Hunter into helping them. She comments that he is a big boy. Ned and Zak are on the same side for a change. Dave arrives at the tug of war to tell Chris about Frank. He rushes off to the hospital. The Woolpack team win the competition after being spurred on by Betty telling them that there is free beer at the pub if they win. Betty pushes Eric into the river just as he is counting his winnings. Jan dumps the rest of Linda's belongings by the river and throws her Christmas presents into the water. Paula has complained about everything all day and Nick finally tells her that she is a waste of time. Chris and Kim row at the hospital. Albert tells Butch and Sam that they are not going to get anything from the robbery. He points the gun at them and orders them out of the van. Terry arrives back at the Woolpack. He confides in Tina that he has ruined everything with Britt. He asks her not to tell anyone. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Albert Dingle - Bobby Knutt *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne Guest cast *Nurse - Heather Phoenix *Paula - Alison Swann *Jason - Benjamin McGee *Des Burtenshaw - Tony Barton *Bouncer - David J. Nicholls *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *Gladiator - Hunter *Dillon - Allan O'Keefe *Mrs Dillon - Olive Pendleton *Nobby - Mike Kremastoules Locations *Unknown woodland *Unknown hospital - Frank Tate's room and corridor *Home Farm - Grounds, field, stables and yard *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, yard, pigsty and barn *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and exterior *Banks and footbridge of River Emm *Church Lane *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse porch and kitchen *Unknown street in York *Belle of York - Exterior and interior *Unknown fields *Unknown roads *Unknown house - Exterior and interior *The Woolpack - Forecourt Notes *First appearance of Britt Woods since 29th August 1995 and final appearance of Michelle Holmes in the role. *This hour-long Boxing Day episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Unlike usual hour-long episodes, which are two episodes merged, this one was produced as one long episode and was the first Emmerdale episode to be done this way. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes